


watch you sleep

by peachy-ivqn (drqco)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/peachy-ivqn
Summary: the summer brought him ivan, and a promise of more mornings like this.





	watch you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by girl in red's watch you sleep ! it's a very soft and wonderful song, check it out while u read this ! 
> 
> i finally wrote some rakidric after so long....this deadass took around 30 mins bc i just wanted to write something out lol.........i had around 30 rakidric drafts that i lost, since the computer i had them on broke and i couldn't get it fixed. it kinda sucks, but at least i'll have a fresh start !! 
> 
> hope u like this one, it's incredibly soft lmao.........

luka loved the summer. 

even since when he was little. it meant no school, so he'd always play football at the hotel parking lot, where the other kids were. almost all of them were bigger and stronger than him, but he didn't care. he'd play until the sun went down and he was all sweaty, then the next day he'd do the same. he'd do his chores in the morning and then he'd play and play and play. he didn't need to worry about his school work, just the football in front of his feet. 

but summers were different, now. there were summers before the Final, and summers after the Final. it was his first summer after the Final, but he didn't feel anything, really. bittersweet, but a feeling of promise. a promise that there were going to be more chances, promises of tomorrow. and, of course, he wasn't alone. 

when he was young, he was lonely. it was the one thing he hated about summer. his friends didn't live in the hotel he lived in, they lived across town. he had the boys and girls he'd play with in the parking lot, but he was so little that they never talked to him. he was incredibly shy as well, so he let his football talk for him. 

one night, when he was 14, he laid alone after a football match. he was at a grassy field, near the mountains. luka felt tired, but he didn't want to go home just yet (when he was 14, he didn't really call it home. the boy in him really didn't enjoy having to share a small room with both of his sisters). he ended up hiking alone the mountains and just laid at the bottom, closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze. he remembered biting his lip and thinking, "when can i find someone? when can i not be alone?" perhaps, luka thinks, that that was his whole life goal. 

then 16 came around and he was finally playing in the league and every thought about loneliness seemingly ebbed away. (but he was still lonely.) 

now it was sometime in july, and he was somewhere in italy, and right next to him was ivan. ivan, ivan, ivan. 

ivan lies next to him, hands and arms tucked under his pillow, face turned to him. he snores quietly next to him and the sun peaks through the curtains of their rented house, shining on ivan's skin. the duvet is pulled up to his shoulders and luka finds himself smiling at the sight. birds chirp in his ear, a slight breeze floats into their room, and ivan's warmth radiates towards him. it all feels so soft and wonderful and familiar. it felt like this was made for him, that he'd been waiting for this all his life. 

they had gotten together sometime in 2017. in the summer, luka remembers. they spent a week in zadar together that ended with a confession of feelings and love. the week turned into two, and two into three. but things had never felt more right, then. earlier in their relationship, luka felt excitement every time he would see ivan. now, he did still feel excitement, but it was mostly comfort. ivan was a warm hug on a cold night, a kiss to a wound, sunshine after rain. and whenever he kissed him, there was always a sense of 'this is right. this is what i've been after.' and a promise of more days like this. summer and ivan allowed him that. 

he can't help but reach over and trace ivan's back, soft and pale. he gently rubs circles with his thumb over some places, remembering to loosen up those areas later. for now, he was content to just watch him sleep. to any outsider, luka looked so in love with ivan, that he'd move heaven and earth if ivan asked him to. it wasn't a lie.

"how long have you been watching me?" ivan asks all of the sudden, his voice soft and raspy from sleep. he smiles brightly, holding luka's hand in his own. luka shrugs, "not sure. are you going to sleep more?" ivan moves to lay on his side, looking him in the eyes. "no, i just want to lay here with you," he says. luka's heart twists in his chest and his stomach does back flips. then, comfort. a warm hug. sunshine. he looks into ivan's eyes and they show everything they've fought so hard for. they worked hard to have this. worked hard to try and see each other weekends or take each other out on dates, with the fear of being seen. but luka wouldn't do anything different. he's happy for what he has, for who he has. he's so unbelievably in love with ivan it seeps out of him. pours out of him from every part of his body. 

"what's wrong?" ivan asks all of the sudden, inching closer and wiping tears off his cheeks. luka didn't even realize he was crying. "nothing, nothing," he whispers, wiping his own tears and trying to dry his eyes. "it's just that," he starts, "i'm just so happy with you. i feel so content and calm and everything just feels right. and we've worked and fought so hard to have what we have now, it's just-i'm genuinely happy. my life before you was so different and now everything is vivid, bright. i want to spend my whole life with you and it's okay if you don't feel the same, i just wanted you to know," he rambles on and on. he couldn't keep it in anymore. he was always the reserved one in their relationship, but now, he couldn't hold it in. 

tentatively, he wraps himself around ivan and ivan presses him close, kissing his forehead and his cheek and everywhere. when he pulls away, luka realizes he's crying too. luka giggles, saying, "i'm never this emotional in the morning, am i?" ivan laughs, the skin around his eyes crinkling and his nose scrunching up, a beautiful sight luka stores in his memory. he's half-laying on him, ivan's heart pressed against his head. "i love you so much, luka," he says, cupping his face with his palms. luka smiles once more and kisses him under the morning sun, through the cool breeze of the italian summer. the kiss is like all the ones he's had before and more. 

finally, he tastes summer on his lips, the summer that brought ivan to him, and the summer that gave him a promise of more mornings like this.


End file.
